The Evil Twins (Canon, Characters)/ZeroTC01
|-|The Evil Twins= |-|The Deathbot= |-|1= |-|2= Summary Victor and Moritz are genetically-enhanced parrots emerging from the Tenth Dimension, and the main antagonists of Crash Twinsanity. Years ago, the two used to be perfectly normal parrots, the pets of a young Doctor Neo Cortex throughout his time in the Academy of Evil. During one of his experiments with a prototype of the Evolvo-Ray, rather than evolving the twins, the device ended up striking them with a beam that sent them to the Tenth Dimension, leaving them exposed to its extreme radioactive conditions that enhanced them into the nefarious duo now known as the Evil Twins. Believing that Cortex had ruined their lives, the twins used their newly-developed intellect and powers to construct advanced machines that would allow them to exact revenge on the mad scientist. In addition to building their own lair and forming an army of minions, they developed the Vice-Versa Reversa device, which was going to suck all that is good in their original dimension and transfer it to the Tenth, leaving behind nothing but "the worst of all possible worlds". In the end, however, they were defeated by none other Crash Bandicoot, Cortex, and the latter's niece, Nina, after they obtained enough power crystals to power the Psychetron and reach the Tenth Dimension. Victor and Moritz's personalities differ quite noticeably from each other. The former is low-tolerance, serious and cynical, and thus the leader out of the two who seems to mostly take charge of their plan for revenge, while the latter is the more simple-minded twin, always accidentally revealing their top-secret riches and taking things too literally. Despite this difference, both of them are noted to be ingenious and powerful beings. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A, higher in the Deathbot Name: Victor and Moritz Origin: Crash Bandicoot (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Genetically-Enhanced Parrots, Masters of the Infinite Dimensions Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Flight, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation (Able to open rifts in space to summon their minions), Telekinesis (Telekinetically pulled Cortex's brain out of his head), Life Manipulation (Brought a Totem God to life), Absorption (The Vice-Versa Reversa device was sucking out all the goodness from Crash's dimension, leaving behind the "worst of all possible worlds" from the Tenth), Transformation (Their cage can turn into the Deathbot), Shockwave Generation (Performed by the Deathbot slamming its foot onto the ground), Energy Projection and Electricity Manipulation (The Deathbot is armed with a laser-like weapon and a rod of electricity used for combat) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Stated to be "masters of the infinite dimensions, with power over reality itself"), higher in the Deathbot (Presumably much stronger than the Evil Twins themselves) Speed: Immeasurable (Able to traverse the distance between alternate dimensions. Should at least be comparable to the likes of Crash, Cortex and Nina. Likely faster than the Aku-Uka Brothers, as they defeated them with ease) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class 100 in the Deathbot. Striking Strength: Multiversal+, higher in the Deathbot Durability: Multiverse level+, higher in the Deathbot Stamina: Unknown Range: At least Tens of Meters. Low Multiversal with the Vice-Versa Reversa device. Standard Equipment: The Deathbot Intelligence: Extraordinary Geniuses (Following Cortex's experiments, Victor and Moritz's brains were enhanced by the Tenth Dimension, drastically boosting their intelligence to the point of being able to develop technology that allows them to fly, the Vice-Versa Reversa device, and more) Weaknesses: Due to their nature and instinct as pets, they are prone to obeying their original master's orders, though only briefly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 2